The Unexpected Task
by oRaNgEKRISPYcakes
Summary: What if Paige, Pheobe, Piper, and Whatt were blasted into the Harry Potter World to help defeat Voldemort? Chapter Three is uploaded
1. Summary

A/N: Sigh here it goes  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things you recognize from the book series is...(drum roll please)... J.K. Rowlings (wow I never knew that!) Charmed is owned by WB (I think so don't sue me all I know is that it's not mine)! I own the plot and new characters!  
  
The Unexpected Task  
Copyright: May 4, 2004  
  
Summary:  
  
Paige is in the attic mixing a potion, when she adds the wrong ingredient. Her, along Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Chris, and Whiet gets blasted into the magical world of Harry Potter.  
The try numerous spells to get back, but only helping Harry defeat Voldemort will allow them to leave. It's a twisted of fate as they figure out more on their hidden future. Can they make back, or will something prevent them? 


	2. Chapter 1: The begining of it all

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Harry Potter but I don't it belongs to J.K. Rowling! Oh and I don't own Charmed (sadly). 

A/N: This takes place right after Baby Chris was born (like the day he gets out of the hospital) and like and begins at the beginning of the fifth Harry Potter book (so read that first cause I don't wanna ruin the fifth book for ya!) and I kinda tend to right short chapters! Review to give me ideas! I suck at stories! And my stuff may not be totally accurate! Sorry.  Don't flame me it ruins my self-esteem this is my 1st story!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1: What the F!

"Okay! Um, were is the toad legs?" Paige asked as she brewed a vanquishing potion for a demon that's been after them for a couple of days now.

"In the cabinet!" Piperhollered over Chris's screams for a diaper change.

"Which cabinet?" Paige muttered to herself as she looked threw cabinet after cabinet, "Aha!" She exclaimed when she found what she was ALMOST POSITIVE was toad legs and threw them in the pot she was using...

BAMBOOMOUCH

"What the F!" Screamed Paige as she, Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, Leo, and Chris blasted into an unknown and new world.

A/N: Sorry it was midget sized and it took soooooo long! I've been busy with school (damn Mr. C!) and I had writers block them I lost my original when my old computer blew and my new one got infected with a Trojan and I had to reformat my computer (sigh)... read review! (The more you review the more I'll update)


	3. Chapter 2: No the question in who are yo...

A/N: I know I know don't kill me please I had so much to do I couldn't even sit down for a minute! So please don't kill me! And Leo and Chris will not be in the story any more I didn't know how to put them in I'm SORRY don't hurt me!

Disclaimer:

Me: Alright SOMEONE has to say the disclaimer...

Ronald: Not me

Harry: Me either

Hermione: Not me I'm to busy

Remus: ...nope

Sirius: Why is it always me?

Me: looks at him impatiently

Sirius: I don't wanna

Me: No disclaimer no story

Sirius: NO!

Sirius: Wait...

Me: Yes

Sirius: Why don't you do it?

Me: I already did it... TWICE and how many times did you do it... let me see NONE!

Sirius: FINE! Harry Potter and all related characters and places in the Harry Potter book series belong to J.K. Rowling... and the T.V. show Charmed belongs to...ummmmmm... not the author...THERE HAPPY!

Me: Yes, thank-you very very much!

Sirius: What ever

ME: YAY! Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 2: No the question is: Who are you?

Paige fell to a thump on the floor.

"OUCH!" She whimpered in pain as she got up and looked around, "Were am I?" She asked to no on in particular.

Just then she heard three other lumps fall on the floor.

"OUCH!" Two of the lumps screamed as they fell on the cold hared worn wood flooring of the dusty gloomy dirty house.

Just then as they got up they looked around. "Were are we the three said at the same time. That's when a little 3 yr old (Wyatt in this story is three) tugged on one the lady's leg.

The lady looked down and smiled at the young boy. "Hi sweetie did you orb us here?" She asked as she picked the boy up. When he shook his head "no" her smile quickly faded. "No? Then how did we get _here_?" She turned to one of the other women and glared at her "Paige what the hell did you do?" She asked Paige.

"I don't know I was putting the frogs legs in when they cauldron blew up and now we are here..." She glanced around the gloomy entrance way.

If didn't know by now these are the famous charmed ones, powerful witches of America. Piper the eldest who was an expert at cooking and potions was a mother of two and hated being a witch since it interfered with her social life. Phoebe the middle sister liked her social life but also LOVED being a witch. And Paige... well Paige the youngest child loved being a witch. They each had special power or powers. Piper could freeze time and blow things up. Phoebe had premonitions of the past, present, and future and could kind of float a little. Paige could orb (transport from one place to another) and summon things. Whyatt was a special child. He had many powers and was a cute little three-year-old.

Pheobe looked around, "Well then why were we transported here?"

"I don't know." Paige said.

Just then an ancient looking man in an odd purple dress walked into the entrance hall but froze when he saw the four puzzled looking people standing there in the hall way. "Wh-ho are yo-u-u?" He studdered.

"No the question is who are you?" Piper said tightening her grip on Whyatt.

"Come with me." He said and turned his heel to what looked like at kitchen. The gang reluctantly followed.

* * *

A/N: I no still short but a little longer the next chapter is going to be out in an hour or so. OK?

Chapter 3: Explaining and questions answered.

BOB


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations and Answers

A/N: I know I know I said I would update yesterday and I tried to write the next chapter but my mom said we had to go some were and I had to get ready and then we went to my cousins house sigh so I worked on Easter to give you a chapter...be thankful I love you guys...

A/A/N: Hopefully this is long enough for you all!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Me: Sirius do it again

Sirius: No

Me: Please

Sirius: No...

Me: Pwease pwetty pwease gives puppy dog eyes

Sirius: ALRIGHT! And not because you look cute 'cause I feel sorry you have to sink that low...

Me: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Sirius: Whatever. Harry Potter and anything else you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and Charmed...well it doesn't belong to Bob.

Me: Very nice now on with the story!

Flames are welcome and THANK-YOU to everyone that reviewed!

More ya review the faster and longer the chapters will be!

I need suggestions to please!

* * *

Chapter 3: Explaining and Questions Answered...

They reluctantly followed into the kitchen. Dumbledore gestured torward (a/n: I dunno how to spell) 3 stools over at an island. They slowly sat down Piper having Wyatt on her lap. Dumbledore conjured an arm chair across from the guests. The gang was a little surprised but guessed that he was a conjurer. They sat in silence for five minutes only the sound of Wyatt gurgling disturbing the silence that was upon the room. Dumbledore smiled at Wyatt and was the first to speak. "May I ask who are you and what you doing here and how you got here?" He asked politely.

"Well we can answer one." Paige said nervously.

"Yes," Piper said calmly.

"We are the Charmed Ones." Phoebe said.

"Aha, the Charmed Ones of America." Then he looked lovingly at Wyatt. "I presume this is Baby Wyatt the eldest sister's child I believe."

"Yes." Piper said.

"Wait, you must be Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Paige said suddenly.

Piper and Phoebe turned to Paige and said, "How the hell did you know that?"

"Magic School Library, Difference in Dimensions." Paige said thoughtfully.

"Oh." Said Phoebe.

"Well, that's one question answered." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"I guess, but sir do you know why and how we got here?" Asked Phoebe.

"I have I theory, if you help Mr. Potter defeat Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort? Who the hell is he?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and grew cold. "Voldemort. Voldemort my dear is the most evil wizard alive today in the realm and will stop at nothing to kill all mortals and anyone who get in his way. Including Mr. Potter a special child, a very special child indeed. He alone has the power to defeat him but will need some help along the way."

"Oh." They said.

Dumbledore continued, "He has killed innocent lives and more innocents will be killed if he is not stopped. I heard he has been recruiting the Giants and other dark creatures like the vampires. And only when he and his army are stopped will you be able to return home."

"Oh." Paige said. "Do you know how to stop him?"

"He is only human. "With a few extra tricks." Dumbledore sighed. "Too many good warriors' lives were tragically ended because of him. He needs to be stopped."

They nodded.

Well I will show you to your rooms and inform other members of this house you are staying."

"Ok."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Wyatt just looked around happily. They followed Dumbledore up the stairs into a brighter, cleaner room. "Molly Weasley will be up in a minute to make you a little more comfortable and maybe get you and Baby Wyatt some food?"

"Ok." Piper said as she looked around the room. Wyatt started making sparks and Dumbledore smiled down at Wyatt. "Truly remarkable child you have their Piper."

"Thank you." She replied as she gave Wyatt a 'stop or going to get it' look and he stopped know she meant it.

With that Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room.

Paige shut the door. "Do you really think we can stop him?'

Paige, we don't have to stop him we have to help this Potter person stop him." Phoebe corrected.

"Still do you think he can?" Piper said worriedly as she bounced Wyatt up and down.

"Dumbledore seems to think so and I read he is almost always right."

"Whatever." And with that she plopped onto one of the three beds.

* * *

A/N: I know I know still tiny but hey I did update two days in a row! So I guess I'll update a lot tomorrow since I am off... 


	5. Chapter 4: The Nartiio Army

**A/N: Konnnichowa! Ummmmmmmmmm I know my chapters are short but I try to update as many as possible at once!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alright...ummmm... Ron! You do it!**

**Ron: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I said so...**

**Ron: Fine... "Harry Potter and anything else you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and Charmed...well it doesn't belong to Bob."**

**Me: Thank-you but you don't have to say it soooooo ummm what's the word...**

**Hermione: Grumpily?**

**Me: YES! Thank-you Hermione...**

**Hermione: Anytime**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

**I still need suggestions EXCEPT should be longer...**

**Chapter 4: The Nartiio Army**

**Some were a far away hidden land...**

"**Please Princess Natitia **(Nat-it-ti-a)** help us fight this war we need more than Harry Potter, The Charmed Ones, The Fairies, and some aurors to help us win." Said a pleading voice that belonged to Dumbledore. **

"**You're seriously asking me to raise the Nartiio **(Nart-e-o)** Army! They have not been bothered in thousands-no MILLIONS of years! I'm only 16 I cannot control them I can barely control my powers!" A girl's voice bellowing could be heard throughout the Land of Frellon **(Frel-lon).** It made all the villagers look to the Palace of Frellon.**

**The Land of Frellon was beautiful in every way it was a perfect life so they said, except for Princess Natita's life which was hell.**

**. Princess Natita was an orphan. Her parents King Glen and Queen Lillian died in a horsing accident when she was ten-year-sold. Now she ruled the land since she was older than brother Romulus and had no other living relatives. They were well since Natita was very mature for her age. **

**She was now 16 and more beautiful than ever with raven-black hair and sparkling purple-blue eyes and pale, milky skin. Standing at 5'7 she was a spitting image of her mother Lillian looks and personality. **

**Her brother on the other hand was a spitting image of his father standing 5'4 he had red hair and orange-red eyes (A/N: PEOPLE THINK THIS IS A DIFFERENT PLACE HIDDEN FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS AND IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD!) made all girls want him. He had his father's adventurous side. While Natita had her mother's loving laidback personality. **

**Everyone in the Land of Frellon had powers that varied with their families. Since Natita was just like her mother she got her powers also. Natita had the power to control all water near and far and create ice. While Romulus could create and control all fire like his father.**

**Natita sighed, "It takes a powerful person to raise the army I will try my best and inform you of the outcome," She said reluctantly. She really didn't want to do this but she owed Dumbledore a _BIG _favor for training her when she was younger. Dumbledore smiled.**

"**Thank-you. We will be in touch." He bowed and walk out of the palace into and started to ride over the mountains in which they were hidden. She sighed and walked out to the balcony here beautiful silver gown flowing in the wind. She walked down the stairs of the palace onto a stone pathway leading to a beautiful cemetery. She walked over to two in the back of the cemetery were her parents tombstones were and placed flowers over them and then walked away. She went to the palace library.**

**(this was were I was going to stop but...I'll go on to be nice...)**

**She walked into the huge old library and looked around. She walked to the back and opened a tiny door and took out something... a book a big dusty book and blew the dust off it. She read the cover, _The Nartiio Army_**. **She began reading the heavy book.**

**A/N: THERE 3 updates in TWO DAYS happy? Happy Easter...**

**Maybe I will update tomorrow since I'm off I dunno! BOB**


End file.
